Petite Interlude
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Le Capitaine Jack Harkness fait une rencontre émouvante, en 1993. OS


**Titre :** Petite Interlude

**Rating :** Tout public

**Résumé :** Le Capitaine Jack Harkness fait une rencontre émouvante, en 1993.

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Torchwood et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.

**Petite Interlude**

_Cardiff, le 19 août 1993__._

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness erré seul dans les rue de Cardiff. Ayant prétexté un patrouille de routine, il avait laissé Alex et le reste de son équipe au HUB. Durant leur dernière mission, très mouvementée, l'un d'entre aux avait frôlé la mort. L'immortel, une fois de plus, se posait des questions. Les humains du XXème siècle le fascinaient. Leur envie de vivre contrastait tellement avec l'habitude qu'ils avaient de se mettre en danger pour sauver la Terre. Oui, il tenait à son équipe, mais il savait aussi que tout ceci aurait une fin. Il leur survivrait, comme il avait survécu à tous les autres et il devrait une fois de plus trouver la force de tout recommencer avec de nouveaux compagnons. Parce qu'il fallait avancer, le spectacle devait continuer quoiqu'il arrive. Ses réflexions l'avaient conduit au parc où il devait rencontrer Ianto Jones des années dans le futur, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore. L'après-midi, particulièrement ensoleillé, appelé les gens à lézarder sur la pelouse et Jack prit place sur un banc, se plaisant à observer la populace, essayant d'imaginer leur vie à eux. Si inconscients de la menace qui planait en permanence sur leurs têtes. Un peu plus loin, les bruits d'une fête d'anniversaire lui parvenaient. Des cris d'enfants, des rires, des chansons de cours de récréation. Apparemment, un petit garçon brun, de 9 ou 10 ans, fêtait une année de plus sur cette planète. Il semblait heureux, entouré de sa famille et de ses amis. Ce spectacle rendait Jack à la fois triste et nostalgique. Il y avait bien longtemps maintenant que lui n'avait plus de famille. Absorbé dans sa contemplation il ne vit pas tout de suite la menace venir. Le premier hurlement de tira de sa torpeur. Une horde de Weevils envahissait le parc. Un vent de panique gagna la foule et les gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Jouant des coudes, l'immortel tentait d'atteindre l'ennemi. Il contacta la base pour appeler des renforts, Alex lui assura qu'ils étaient en route, qu'avec le nouveau SUV ils seraient vite sur place. Rassuré, Jack attaqua le premier alien qui croisa sa route. Une fois sous sédatif, il chercha les autres des yeux. La foule apeurée tenté de s'abriter partout où elle le pouvait, quand tout à coup il repéra enfin un Weevil. Ses yeux se remplirent d'horreur quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point d'attaquer un enfant. Il reconnu le gamin qui quelques minutes plus tôt soufflait joyeusement sa dixième bougie. Mais il ne riait plus, non, il restait pétrifié sur place, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri mué de terreur, les yeux écarquillés, apparemment incapable du moindre geste. Le capitaine tira une fléchette de tranquillisant qui heureusement atteint sa cible et sans plus y réfléchir prit le gosse sous son bras et se mit à courir pour le mettre à l'abri. Dans sa course il aperçu son équipe du coin de l'œil, il était confiant, ils s'en sortiraient sans lui, sa priorité été de rendre le garçon à ses parents. S'ils étaient encore en vie et il l'espérait vraiment. Il le serra contre lui pour l'empêcher de voir les cadavres qu'il enjambait dans sa fuite et fini par atteindre la sortie du parc. Il le déposa sur le trottoir et vérifia qu'il allait bien quand on l'appela dans son oreillette.

Jack ! Tu m'entends, Jack ?

Oui, je t'écoute, Alex.

La menace est maîtrisé, la police sera bientôt là, on s'occupe de nettoyer la zone. Où es-tu ?

Pas bien loin, j'arrive dans une minute ! C'est du bon travail les gars !

Merci Cap'tain ! A toute suite !

La communication terminée il se pencha de nouveau sur le gamin. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et le regardé avec une expression sur le visage que Jack aurait qualifié…d'admiratrice. Il lui fit un sourire timide. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce gosse arrivait encore à lui sourire ! L'immortel lui tendit la main.

Vient, on va essayer de retrouver tes parents.

Il faut aussi trouver ma sœur. Rajouta-il en glissant sa petite main dans la sienne.

Très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok , les vilains monstres sont partis. Répondit Jack, se voulant rassurant.

Tu es un chasseur de monstre, monsieur ?

On peut dire ça en quelque sorte. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler monsieur. Dit le Capitaine en souriant.

D'accord monsieur. Regarde ! C'est ma maman et mon papa là-bas ! Cria-t-il en se mettant à courir vers une femme d'âge mûre à l'air affolé et un homme dont le garçon était le portrait craché.

Emu à la vue de ces retrouvailles, Jack commença à s'éloigner. Quand on l'interpella.

Eh ! Monsieur ! Tu pars déjà ? Lui demanda le gosse, l'air déçu.

Je dois partir.

Mais je ne connais même pas ton nom !

Capitaine Jack Harkness !

Alors, merci Capitaine ! Merci pour tout. Lui répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

De rien bonhomme. Ravis de t'avoir connu…heu…

Jones ! Ianto Jones, monsieur.

Enchanté, Ianto Jones. Prend soin de toi.

Sur ces dernières paroles il prit le chemin du HUB sans un regard en arrière.

_Des années plus tard, de nuit, dans un certain parc de Cardiff._

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness tentait en vain de maîtriser un Weevil plutôt coriace. Il était sur le point de se faire égorger quand un jeune homme brun habillé d'un jeans, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste, vint à sa rescousse, armé d'un simple bâton trouvé parterre. Mais il se retrouva bien vite en mauvaise posture. Profitant de la diversion, l'immortel l'aspergea de spray.

Merci. Dit-il en se relevant.

Non, merci à vous. Et…vous êtes ?

Jones, Ianto Jones.

Ravi de vous connaître Jones, Ianto Jones.

…

The End.


End file.
